Mewtwo VS. Silver
Mewtwo VS. Silver is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon against Silver, the Hedgehog with psychokinesis. Season 1, Episode 10. Description Pokemon VS. Sonic! This battle is with two beings that have psychic powers. Will Mewtwo predict the future and change it or will Silver make the Genetic Pokemon meet it's fate. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Psychokinesis or any form of psychic powers is a big responsibility and must be kept under control. Boomstick: And these two use their psychic powers to be badass. Wiz: Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon made in Team Rocket's laboratory. Boomstick: And Silver, the hedgehog from the future. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mewtwo Wiz: Years ago, Dr Fuji was creating a new life form that he hoped would resurrect his deceased daughter Amber. Boomstick: Yeah and Dr. Fuji was planning on creating an ultimate clone of the legendary pokemon, Mew. Which he did out of using a fossilized eyelash. Wiz: And thus, created the ultimate pokemon Mewtwo. Mewtwo however was filled with loss and confusion with no memories to explain why after Amber died for good right in front of it. Boomstick: Mewtwo is a legendary pokemon that is a Psychic type which makes it super strong against Poison and Fighting types, but on the down side it's weak to Dark, Bug and Ghost type Pokemon. Wiz: Which is a good representation of Psychic type Pokemon as they resemble the mind. And Bug, Dark and Ghost type Pokemon resemble 3 of the many fears that the mind has. Boomstick: But with those weaknesses he's got ways to handle them, like his many attacks like Confusion, Swift, Aura Sphere, Psywave, Psycho Cut, Shadow Ball and many others. Wiz: Mewtwo also has some defensive moves like Barrier, Safeguard, Calm Mind and even Reflect. He even has Rocover to heal his most gruesome wounds. Boomstick: But Mewtwo has 3 most powerful moves that every Psychic Pokemon wishes to have. Psychic, Psystrike and Future Sight. Wiz: Mewtwo has successfully defeated Red the Pokemon Champion of Kanto's near entire team including a legendary Articuno. Boomstick: Mewtwo is incredibly powe and his psychic attacks are real strong he's capable of taking on Mew on it's own. Wiz: Mewtwo is one of the only few Pokemon that can mega evolve without the assistance of a trainer. As Mega Mewtwo Y it may be smaller, but it's speed, strength and durability increase rapidly. Boomstick: Man with all that power you think Mewtwo would be unstoppable, but unfortunately Mewtwo has it's faults that are equal to it's feats. Wiz: But no matter what the obstacle is Mewtwo is known as the strongest Psychic type Pokemon and no other Pokemon can stand up to it. Mewtwo: I was not born a Pokemon, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me, so I stand alone. Silver Boomstick: The Sonic universe is a cool place and it's protected by the blue speedy hedgehog hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Wiz: But there's one hedgehog that's from the future and has psychic powers and his name is Silver the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Silver traveled from the future and came to apparently kill Sonic the Hedgehog and he heard it from another hedgehog named Mephiles the Dark Hedgehog. Wiz: Actually, he's known as Mephiles the Dark. Not Mephiles the Dark Hedgehog, though that would make a lot of sense to name him that. Boomstick: Oh, wow that is the dumbest name ever. Wiz: Mephiles the Dark told Silver to try to kill Sonic so he can make Princess Elise the 3rd feel so much despair that she would cry to bring back the powerful beast he was fused with before they got separated and that beast's name is Iblis. Boomstick: Silver has his own psychic powers, but her prefers to call it psychokinesis. Wiz: His psychokinesis is incredibly powerful, but it's limited and when it runs out he will lose many of his capabilities and he will be left vulnerable. Boomstick: With all that psychokinesis Silver's gotta be unstoppable. Wiz: Well, no. While Silver's psychokinesis is incredibly and exceptionally powerful, it's limit can make him unable to do all that he wants to do and can make him get the crap beaten out of him, like with his battle against Shadow. Boomstick: He also has the tendency to get manipulated by the bad guys and that tends to bite him in the ass. Wiz: Silver tends to let the villains trick him a lot and that ends up making him feel like a total dork and makes him feel dumb. Sounds like Knuckles the Echidna. Boomstick: Silver the Hedgehog the is hedgehog that will always keep the future of Mobius safe from any villainy. Silver: To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do? Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Silver walks in to Cerulean Cave and searching for the monster that cause harm to all the people that met it. Mewtwo teleports in front of Silver and is angered that Silver is in it's cave when Silver is not welcomed in the cave. Silver gets startled, but then is ready to take on Mewtwo and starts floating in the air thanks to his psychokinesis. Mewtwo then opens it's eyes to be prepared to take on Mewtwo FIGHT! Silver and Mewtwo start charging at each other. Mewtwo then throws a Swift and Shadow Ball at Silver, but Silver uses his psychokinesis force field. Mewtwo then uses it's psychic spoon and hits Silver making him fall to the ground. Silver then uses Chaos Control and during that time Mewtwo discovered that Silver has the capability of transforming Super Silver. Silver then uses the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Silver. Super Silver then uses Chaos Blast to wipe out Mewtwo, but Mewtwo survived. Mewtwo then mega evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y and takes on Super Silver and they evenly matched. Silver then tries using Chaos Control, but his Super Form then runs out and starts to fall from the sky, but then uses his psychokinesis to keep him in the air and Mewtwo comes charging at Silver to take him down. Mewtwo then uses Psystrike which hitting Silver with Future Sight makes Silver take a lot of damage and makes Silver hit a cliff extremely hard making him have too much pain. Silver tries to get up from the ground and continue fighting Mewtwo, but he's in too much pain from the Psystrike and Future Sight combo and all of his psychokinesis ran completely out. Mewtwo then uses Psychic to lift Silver up from the ground and then snaps Silver's neck which leads to Silver's death. Then Mewtwo teleports back in Cerulean Cave with the Chaos Emeralds and guards all 7 Chaos Emeralds. KO! Results Boomstick: Man poor Silver, he got super unlucky in this fight. Wiz: Silver the Hedgehog is incredibly powerful, but Mewtwo's Psychic attacks overwhelmed Silver way too fast and they were too strong for Silver to survive. Boomstick: Mewtwo is capable of using it's defensive moves to make sure Silver didn't have any chance on taking down Mewtwo. Wiz: Super Silver was strong enough to handle Mega Mewtwo Y, but unfortunately Super Silver had the time limit making it very difficult to last long enough to take down Mewtwo. Boomstick: Mewtwo may be weak to Dark, Bug and Ghost type attacks, but Silver didn't really have any of those capabilities, even if he did he wouldn't really use them due to preferring to use his psychokinesis which isn't the best form of attack against another psychic user. Wiz: Also Silver's limited psychokinesis made it very difficult to keep himself alive long enough for Mewtwo to get taken out for good. Silver put up a good fight, but Mewtwo's strength, speed, durability and intellect won this fight. Boomstick: Looks like the hedgehog got 2nd place so he gets the "Silver" medal. Wiz: The winner is Mewtwo. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles